My Dear Bunnymund
by Allena Frost
Summary: Bunnymund didn't mean the things he said to Jack. Maybe it was too late to apologize, but no matter what Bunnymund loved jack with all his heart. But after that fight something happens to Jack and Bunnymund might never have his chance to confess his feelings. Bunny/Jack fluff.
1. Chapter 1

"Oi, mate quit spreading your g'forsaken snow everywhere." Bunny yelled angrily.

Bunny ran after Jack, swiping at him in the air. His whole warren was full of snow and he was freezing. It take at least two days for that darn snow to melt. Jack laughed and threw a snowball at him.

"Quit being such a tight-screw, Kangaroo." Jack said and threw another snowball at Bunny.

"I'm not a kangaroo mate." Bunny said, wiping off the snow on his face.

Jack laughed again and flew around Bunny slowly. Bunny grabbed at Jack's hand and made him stay to the ground. Bunny looked at him with anger and let go of his hand. Jack put his hand behind his head and smiled at Bunny. Bunny's angry face didn't change. Jack looked at Bunny and turned his smile to a frown.

"Mate could you please not do this! I only have a few weeks to prepare for Easter. Though I wouldn't expect you to know, after all you make a mess of everything." Bunny yelled at Jack.

Bunny noticed he said something extremely wrong when Jack heard him. Jack eyes were brimming with tears. Jack walked towards where the exit of the warren lay. Bunny anger turned to regret and he wanted to take it back.

"Mate... I didn't-"

"No! You're right Bunny, i make a mess of everything. I'm just the selfish Jack Frost." Jack looked at Bunny. "Am I right, Bunny!?"

Bunny opened his mouth and was about to say something, but stopped. Jack's face was already covered in streaks of tears.

"Mate..." Bunny said.

Jack looked away and said, "Nevermind, I already know the answer."

Jack walked away and left Bunny standing there in shock.

_Jack's Lake_

Jack arrived at his lake after his argument with Bunny. Bunny was right though Jack did make a mess of everything. Jack stood there at his lake and stared at his reflection. A small string of black sand crept towards Jack as he stood there. The sand acted like a snake and grabbed Jack by the leg throwing him into a tree that lay next to the lake. Jack groaned and heard something crack. Jack screamed in pain and his vision turned to blur.

Pitch stood there in front of him smiling. Jack fought to get up, but was thrown at another tree at an even harder force. Pitch walked over to Jack, who laid there like a rag doll. He smiled even more cruelly and stepped on Jack leg. Jack screamed even louder as the pressure of the force on his leg cracked his bone. Pitch laughed at this and then kicked Jack in the in the side throwing him onto the lake once more.

"You don't know how long I've wanted to do this to you Frost." Pitch laughed even harder. "I'll make this day a memory you'll never forget."

Jack scrambled away from Pitch, fear exposed in his eyes. Jack tried to summon the wind, but it wouldn't come to him. Pitch once again laughed in satisfaction and kicked Jack's chest sending him sliding across the lake.

"How does it feel to helpless, Jack!" Pitch hissed.

Jack coughed up blood onto the lake and tried catching his breath. He looked up at Pitch and spit on him. If Jack was going to go down, he was going to go down stubborn. Jack was thrown across the lake hitting the rock. Jack was on the verge of unconsciousness, when Pitch put his foot on Jack's chest.

"Never forget Jack. You useless, just like you were in your previous life. Have sweet nightmares." Pitch laughed cruelly.

Jack felt the foot in his chest be removed. Jack sighed but was thrown again across the lake into another tree.

Jack saw black and muttered, "Bunny."

* * *

**Me:**** Wow that was intense.**

**Jack****: ****Why**** is it always me in your books that always gets hurt?**

**Me****: Jack don't ask questions you don't want to know the answer to.**

**Jack****: Fine.**

**Me****: Well what did you think of the chapter Bunny?**

**Bunny****: Allena I think I'm going to kill Pitch.**

**Me****: Be my guest.**

**Jack:**** Pitch is hiding though. He started hiding after that beating you gave him before.**

**Pitch:**** I am not hiding. I was just trying to stay inside for quality time.**

**Me:**** Sure you were Pitch.**

**Jack:**** So what was quality time about. You know what I don't want to know.**

**Me:**** Probably plotting on getting back on Bunny.**

**Jack:**** Well I think we owe our readers a nice goodbye Allena.**

**Me:**** Ah yes.**

**Everyone:**** Have a wonderful BunnyxJack Day!**


	2. Chapter 2

Bunny paced around his warren worrying about what he had said to Jack. Maybe he should apologize to him. Bunny was freezing from the snow in that was in his warren, so he wasn't thinking when he told Jack off. Bunny walked off to the other side of his warren when he noticed that the snow was melting fast.

The snow never did this when Jack left it. It would take two days for it to disappear. Bunny had a bad feeling about this.

"Jack!" Bunny yelled and created a rabbit hole to Jack's lake.

When Bunny popped out of his hole, he felt the wind pulling on him and the snow was falling a lot harder than it was supposed to. The wind tugged at him forcing him to go towards Jack's lake. Once Bunny had stepped onto Jack's lake the wind settled down and gently blew on his face. Bunny walked to the middle of the lake and saw no Jack. As he walked even further he saw droplets of blood near a rock.

Bunny looked in horror and knew Jack was in serious trouble. Bunny looked around and saw no Jack, leading him to call out to him. That's when he heard it. He heard faint sound of someone breathing through his sensitive ears. Bunny looked towards the area he heard it from. Bunny ran off the lake and towards the forest.

Jack's body lay right in front of Bunny full of bruises and Jack's hair already covered in blood. The pushed through Bunny and pushed at Jack's face to wake him. Jack still didn't wake and the wind howled even harder.

"Wind please stop!" Bunny yelled over it.

The wind's howling didn't die down. Bunny pushed through the wind and reached Jack. Bunny sat next to Jack and hesitated at picking him up. Finally Bunny got the courage and held Jack in his arms, shaking him slightly.

"Mate, you need to wake up! Mate!" Bunny said over Jack's body.

Jack whimpered and slightly opened his eyes. The wind howling slowed down and pushed against Jack's face to try and wake him. Jack's eyes opened wide and tried to get into a sitting position.

"Whoa there mate!" Bunny said softly holding him in place.

Jack looked around with fear in his eyes and settled down. Jack looked down at his hands, not even bothering to look at Bunny. Bunny caught the look of fear in Jack's eyes and hated how Jack avoided looking at him. The wind pushed at Bunny's face in anger, as it noticed that Jack was in pain.

After awhile Bunny, noticed what the wind was trying to tell him. Right when Bunny tried to move Jack into a comfortable position, Jack moved out of Bunny's arms. Jack caught himself as he fell on his hands, causing a shock of pain to travel up his arm. Jack ignored the pain and pushed himself away from Bunny.

Bunny caught Jack by the arm, earning a scream of pain from Jack. Bunny let go immediately in shock. Jack held his hand in pain and the wind surrounded Jack, trying to comfort him. Bunny snapped out his shock and saw Jack trying to lift himself up off the ground.

"Jack stop!" Bunny said getting up from his spot.

Finally Jack showed his face to Bunny. It was full of pain and a tint of anger.

"What!?" Jack yelled out. The wind ceased its howling and stopped all together. "What do you want from me, huh?"

"Jack... I need to take you to the Pole. Your hurt badly!" Bunny said in distress.

If Bunny didn't take Jack to North to fixed up, then the bleeding in the back of Jack's head cause a problem.

Jack laughed, "Why would you care? My whole life I was left to be alone and unknown. No one, not even you understand my pain! All this time I thought that finally someone would understand my pain, but it seems not even you understand."

Pain shook through Jack's body every time he world became a blur and Jack felt his body giving out on him. Jack couldn't stand the pain of his leg being broken and who knew what else in Jack's body was broken as well. The pain was too much, Jack's world turned black and a whisper from above could be heard.

"Jack! Don't give up on me, mate!" The voice cried out.

* * *

**Me****: Well I did not expect that to happen.**

**Jack:**** Weren't you the one writing it?**

**Me:**** Yeah about that. I let my mind run off to somewhere else when I write these books. Blame my hands for all that has happened.**

**Jack:**** Right...**

**Bunny:**** Oi, Allena I was wondering is this after the fight with Pitch or before?**

**Me:**** After. **

**Bunny:**** Okay. Allena can I ask you another question?**

**Me: *Sigh***** Fine what is it.**

**Bunny:**** Is that Pitch over there.**

**Jack:**** Yeah it is! Allena beat him up when you were gone it was hilarious.**

**Me:**** He had what was coming to him.**

**Bunny:**** Dangerous Allena alert. What did he do?**

**Me:**** Let's just say he tried to play prank that he regrets doing.**

**Jack:**** He threw spiders on her lap and ran off.**

**Me:**** If he tries that again he'll die!**

**Jack:**** *Whisper* Allena has a fear of spiders.**

**Bunny:**** Oh.**

**Me:**** *Hits Jack across the head.* You are so dead!**

**Jack:**** So scary!**

**Me:**** You know you piss me off sometimes.**

**Jack:**** I learned this all from you!**


	3. Chapter 3

Jack awoke in a room with bandages all over his body. Whispers could be heard from the otherside of the wall. It sounded like Bunny, North and Sandy talking.

"How is he North?" Bunny said.

"He is extremely hurt! It could take a month for Jack to heal and wake." North said in a sad tone.

A sound of Sandy using his dreamsand emerged from the other side of the wall.

"Sandy is right! Who would have the heart to do this to Jack?" North asked.

"I have a feeling I know who it is. Pitch!" Bunny growled.

"Pitch! Bunny, Pitch was defeated by us ten years ago. Even if Pitch is back and he did this to Jack, why hasn't Manny told us?" North said.

"Maybe it's because he doesn't ca-"

"Bunny! Manny cares about every single of us." North interrupted.

A low laugh filled the room making Jack jump.

"It seems the dear Guardians are too stubborn to see that I am back." Pitch said walking out of the shadows of the room.

Jack looked at him in fear and his eyes darting to the door. Pitch smiled as he saw the fear and walked towards Jack slowly. Jack pushed himself against the headboard, hoping that he could somehow escape.

"Hello Jack! Don't worry I didn't come here to kill you, though I have a small voice in my head telling me to do it!" Pitch laughed lightly. "No I am here to return something to you! Something you hold dear!"

Jack looked at Pitch in confusion as he said this. Pitch smiled and held out his hand as nightmare sand formed into the shape of Jack's nightmare sand fell off of the staff and turned a greyish blue color.

"Did you miss your staff all these long 10 years. I'll tell you what, Jack. You can have it back, but first..." Pitch smiled and cracked the staff over his knee just as he did at Antarctica.

A pain sounded in Jack's heart and he fell to the ground knocking the things on the table nearby onto the ground. Jack held his hand to his chest and it felt as if the world was collapsing on him. Pitch slowly walked over to Jack and threw his staff pieces across the room. Pitch crouched down next to Jack and reached out to him. Bunny bust into the room causing Pitch to look up in shock. Bunny looked at Jack and then Pitch, taking out his boomerangs.

"Jack! Pitch you stinking scumbag what the hell did you do to Jack!" Bunny came stalking over to Pitch ready to beat the crap out of him.

Pitch laughed and fell into the shadow under the bed. Bunny ran over to Jack as Sandy and North rushed into the room. Bunny held Jack in his arms and started brushing away the hair in Jack's face.

"Jack it's going to be okay. He's gone alright! I need you to calm down and breath." Bunny said softly.

Jack looked around and finally found the source of the voice. Jack tried pushing away but Bunny prevented it.

"Jack I need you to calm down! Alright?" Bunny asked him.

Jack looked at him in confusion and nodded. Slowly Jack's took a deep breath and his breathing slowed.

North and Sandy watched in the corner of the room until they something familliar. It was Jack's staff broken into pieces. Sandy walked over to it and picked it up bringing it over to Bunny. Bunny looked at it as if it was an ancient artifact. Jack slowly reached up to grab the staff from Sandy's hands. Sandy saw this and put it in Jack's hands, loving the slight smile on Jack's face. Bunny looked at Jack in confusion.

"I thought that was gone 10 years ago." Bunny said.

Jack brought his hand to forehead as if he was hearing a voice he didn't want to hear.

"That was just the beginning Frost. The fun is about to begin!' Pitch voice sounded in his head.

A sharp pain filled Jack's head making him scream out in pain. The whole world turned black and all that could be heard was the soft cackle from Pitch.

* * *

**Pitch:**** Having fun so far Jack!**

**Jack:**** Allena! He's bothering me again!**

**Me:**** Are you serious? I thought you weren't scared of him anymore!**

**Pitch:**** Fear is my middle name Allena.**

**Me:**** And for the last time I don't care!**

**Jack:**** Yeah! Leave me and Allena alone!**

**Bunny:**** Pitch! Get your arse out of here!**

**Me:**** Jack get out from behind me and Bunny stop trying to start fights with Pitch again.**

**Pitch:**** Yeah little rabbit!**

**Me:**** Pitch shut it already!**

**Doctor:**** Oi, what year is this!**

**Me:**** 2013. **

**Doctor:**** Dammit wrong time again.**

**Me:**** Please can I come with you!**

**Doctor:**** Only for today! Tomorrow, whenever tomorrow is, you have to go back home!**

**Me:**** Okay!**

**Jack:**** Allena don't leave me!**

**Bunny:**** And there she goes!**

**Jack:**** Allenaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!**

**Pitch:**** What the hell just happened!**

**Bunny:**** Something very common when your around Allena. Weird people showing up.**

**Pitch:**** That makes a lot of sense.**


End file.
